1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for preventing tampering with coin-operated devices. More specifically, the invention relates to an anti-tampering jacket for preventing the "salting" of coin changers and other coin acceptor and coin acceptor/pay-out devices which employ electronic coin validators and other electronic mechanisms.
2. Related Art
Vending machines and other coin-operated devices employ coin acceptor and coin acceptor/pay-out devices, such as coin changers for the convenience of users who do not have exact change. These coin acceptor and coin acceptor/pay-out devices employ electronic coin validators and other electronic mechanisms which are susceptible to a form of tampering known as "salting," that is, pouring salt water into the device in order to short out its circuitry and cause either "jackpotting," that is, the dispensing of all the coins in the coin acceptor, or a free vend.
Devices to prevent tampering with coin-operated machines and their coin acceptors are numerous. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 829,265 to Goeb discloses a casing having a main body portion which encloses the operative mechanism of a coin-controlled machine (specifically, a pay telephone), and a separable cash receptacle capable of being locked to the body portion of the casing. The purpose of the casing is to make the cash receptacle inaccessible to an unauthorized person, but removable by an authorized person. The coin-controlled machine contemplated by Goeb is entirely mechanical in nature, and Goeb does not contemplate or solve the problem of the shorting of circuitry by exposure to salt water or other liquid.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,865,561 to Rosapepe discloses a fare collection box having a perforated water separator incorporated into the coin chute and a water-collection chamber disposed behind the water separator to collect water draining from the coin chute. Rosapepe requires the modification of a standard coin-operated device to incorporate his water separator, and also does not address the problem of the effect of liquid entering the device through spaces other than the coin chute. Further, if the perforations become clogged, the water separator will not function.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,937 to Parish et al. addresses the specific problem caused by the introduction of salt water or other liquid into the coin chute of a vending machine. Parish et al. employ a liquid-diverting coin chute which includes a first aperture for delivering coins to the coin receptor of the vending machine, a second aperture for dispensing liquid from the coin chute, and a screen disposed in the coin chute and having a plurality of apertures therein for passage of liquid to the second aperture. Like Rosapepe, Parish et al. require modification of a standard coin hopper to incorporate their liquid-diverting coin chute; and if the apertures in the screen become clogged, the coin chute will not divert the liquid as intended.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,213 to Spring also addresses the specific problem caused by the introduction of salt water or other liquid into the coin chute of a vending machine. Spring provides a liquid-rejecting coin chute comprising a liquid-pervious gate extending across the bottom of the chute, which separates the liquid from the coins. Spring also requires modification of a standard vending machine to incorporate his liquid-rejecting coin chute, and will malfunction if the grid forming the gate becomes clogged.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,644 to Rockola et al. also addresses the "salting" of vending machines by employing a coin chute which is designed to prevent liquid from flowing down the funnel of the coin receptor. Water is diverted by a drain comprising a plurality of vertically oriented, parallel ribbed walls 40. Liquid which passes through this drain is further diverted by limber openings 86 and 87 further downstream. Like the preceding patents to Rosapepe, Parish et al., and Spring, Rockola et al. require modification of a standard vending machine to incorporate their coin chute. Further, Rockola et al.'s coin chute permits liquid to fall onto the top of the coin receptor, so that the liquid can enter the coin receptor through spaces in the top and sides and still short the interior circuitry.
It is the solution of these and other problems to which the present invention is directed.